


Troca de lugar

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Silly, Sunburn, Whining
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “És muito branco. Aposto que até ao final do dia vais ter uma queimadura.”Yabu deveria ter sabido que não deveria ter brincado naquela maneira com ele.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Troca de lugar

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Troca de lugar**

“Podes estar parado, por favor?”

Kei estava a irritar-se pelo comportamento do seu namorado.

Kota continuava a queixar-se e gemer e queixar-se outra vez, e sentia que poderia tê-lo matado se não tivesse deixado imediatamente.

“Lá, Kei! Lá dói muito, por favor, sê mais delicado!” disse, como se não tivesse ouvido o que tinha-lhe dito o seu namorado.

Inoo mordeu-se a língua, a evitar de responder-lhe como merecia.

“Seria mais delicado se tu pudesses ficar parado enquanto trabalho.” disse, a ranger os dentes.

Kota acenou com a cabeça, tristemente, cuidado com não perder o agarre na almofada.

Kei achava que teria-se sentido mais satisfeito, naquele momento.

Quando naquela manhã Yabu tinha-se rido dele, tinha-lhe apetecido mata-lo.

“ _És muito branco. Aposto que até ao final do dia vais ter uma queimadura.”_

Yabu deveria ter sabido que não deveria ter brincado naquela maneira com ele.

Por isso quando tinham voltado a cama e o maior tinha dito que não sentia-se muito bem, Kei tinha estado bastante satisfeito porque ele em vez estava bem, e o seu enamorado tinha-se queimado.

Tinha começado a pensar diferentemente no momento exato quando Kota tinha começado a queixar-se, a dizer que sentia-se como se a pele estivesse a arder.

Kei tinha estado paciente.

Tinha espalhado o creme, tinha-lhe metido um pano frio na frente, tinha levado um pouco de gelo para aliviar o dor.

Agora começava a sentir-se como um mordomo, e quase teria preferido queimar-se ele.

“Ko.” disse quando acabou de espalhar o creme nas queimaduras. “Acabei agora. Suponho que fizemos o que podíamos, só tens de ir dormir e amanhã de manhã vais sentir-te melhor.” disse, a tentar de não fazer notar ao maior quanto fosse frustrado.

“O quem? Dormir?” Kota esbugalhou os olhos e agitou-se. “Não acredito que posso, Kei. Tenho muito dor. Talvez poderias levar-me um pouco mais de gelo? E um outro pano frio? Oh, e antes de ir mesmo dormir temos de pôr mais creme nas queimaduras.” enumerou, enquanto a cara de Kei fazia-se mais e mais escura.

“Ko.” sussurrou, a deslocar-se para a porta. “Amo-te.”

O seu namorado franziu o sobrolho, mas logo sorriu.

“Eu sei, querido. Eu também amo-te.”

“É bom que lembras-me desse ao longo das próximas horas.” murmurou Kei, antes de fechar a porta.

Ia ser uma longa, longa noite pele.


End file.
